Electricité statique
by Tsuishin
Summary: Ils s'étaient rencontré un soir d'orage, mais entre eux c'était loin d'être le coup de foudre. OS ShinKami UA! (complètement dans le désordre)
1. Poissonophobe

Hey hey hey ! On se retrouve pour l'event de l'été du forum francophone de MHA (venez nous rejoindre sur le forum ou sur le discord, on s'y amuse bien :3)

« La course à la réussite » qui est donc le nom de l'event, comprends 4 étapes, avec un théme par étape et donc un OS par étape. Voici mon premier thème, premier OS, en espérant que je parvienne au bout de l'event (pour une fois o/)

Un grand merci à Momo pour nous avoir préparé ce super évent ! Et également pour m'avoir donné son aval pour poster cet OS, Merci également à Ahrichat pour son avis et son aide pour écrire la fin de ce texte. Les deux ont validé l'humour du texte, donc si vous trouvez pas ça drôle, c'est à elles qui faudra faire des réclamations o/

Bonne lecture, si j'ose dire, et laissez des reviews ! :3

* * *

**« Poissonophobe. »**

* * *

« Je suis venu dès que possible, c'est quoi l'ur- »

« Taadaa ! »

« ...gence...? »

A peine passé la porte de l'appartement, Denki lui avait fourré un bidon en plastique transparent rempli d'eau dans les bras. L'action fut si brusque que Hitoshi manqua de le lâcher et seul quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent du contenant pour venir s'écraser sur le carrelage.

Heureusement, avoir Denki comme ami contribuait à développer des réflexes inhumains pour rattraper les bêtises du blond hyperactif et Hitoshi évita donc de peu de lâcher le lourd contenant sur le sol de l'appartement, sauvant ainsi la vie au cinq poissons qui nageaient innocemment dans ce simili de bocal.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Fit Hitoshi après s'être assuré que le distributeur de boisson ne lui échapperait pas des mains.

« C'est des poissons ! » Lui répondit aimablement Denki avec un grand sourire.

Hitoshi secoua la tête dépité.

« Non je veux dire, bien sûr que c'est des poissons, mais… C'est quoi _ça_ ? »

Denki fit la moue, perdant quelque millimètre de sourire, avant de les retrouver tout aussi vite.

« Eh biiin… J'ai un couple d'amis qui se sont séparés et personne voulait garder les poissons, alors je les ai récupéré ! »

« C'était ça ton "j'ai trouvé des animaux abandonnés, besoin de toi en urgence" ? » Demanda Hitoshi, citant le sms alarmant que lui avait envoyé son ami un peu plus tôt. « Je me suis inquiété, Denki, tu m'as fait quitter le refuge trois heures avant la fermeture. »

« Mais c'est vrai, ils allaient les jeter dans les toilettes ! Je leur ai sauvé la vie ! »

« Et tu veux des félicitations c'est ça ? Oh, bravo Denki d'avoir sauver ces pauvres petits poissons. » Le félicita Hitoshi sans aucun enthousiasme dans la voix. Il déposa le distributeur de boissons sur la table basse puis se retourna vers le blond. « Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je retourne au refuge. »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai pas fait venir juste pour ça ! Tu me connais voyons ! » Devant le regard sceptique du bénévole, Denki ajouta. « J'y connais rien en poisson et tu es le seul véto que je connaisse ! »

« Je suis pas encore vétérinaire, j'ai pas fini mes études. » Lui rappela Hitoshi pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année. « En plus, j'ai une spécialisation pour les chiens et les chats, à la limite je peux m'occuper des N.A.C., mais j'ai pas une spécialisation aquacole. »

« Aqua-quoi ? Je suis sûr que ce mot existe pas et que tu l'as inventé pour faire genre tu es plus intelligent.»

Hitoshi se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

« ça veut dire que je peux rien faire pour tes poissons. Appelle moi quand tu auras un vrai problème. »

Il fit demi-tour pour quitter l'appartement.

« C'est de la discrimination poissonienne ! »

« Ce mot n'existe même pas. » Fit Hitoshi en se retournant sur le pas de la porte.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai appris en cours ! »

« Et en cours de quoi ? »

« Et cours de math ! » Répliqua Denki, visiblement très heureux d'avoir raison (pour une fois). Il croisa les bras contre son torse et prit un air supérieur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. « Avec la loi de Poisson. D'ailleurs tu vois que les poissons ont des lois, et ça veut dire que _toi_ tu as le _droit_ de les aider ! »

Hitoshi secoua la tête.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Quoi, tu es poissonophobe ? »

« Ce mot n'existe pas non plus. »

« Oh donc tu ne le déni pas ! Je vais appeler ton refuge et leur dire que tu déteste les poissons ! On verra si tu pourra toujours travailler là bas quand ils sauront à quel point tu es poissonophobe ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! » Lança Hitoshi, commençant à perdre son calme.

C'était parfois usant d'avoir Denki comme ami. Il le connaissait depuis à peine six mois, mais avait souvent l'impression que ça faisait des années. Mais il n'échangerai ces six mois pour rien au monde.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et reprit la parole en voyant Denki ouvrir la bouche, près à dire une nouvelle connerie.

« Bon ok, je vais t'aider. »

« Yes ! » S'écria le blond, il passa un bras enthousiasme autour des épaules du bénévole. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Hitoshi retient un soupire désabusé, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

« Déjà, il va falloir les mettre dans un aquarium. » Commença le bénévole, après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil vers les cinq poissons beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans leur distributeur de boisson (ou de poissons, il ne savait plus trop).

Denki prit un air surpris.

« Quoi, je peux pas les laisser dans ce bocal ? »

« Tu te fou de moi ? Ce n'est même pas un bocal et c'est beaucoup trop petit pour des poissons. »

« Eh bah excuse moi de pas m'y connaître autant que toi, Mônsieur j'y-connais-rien-en-poissons. »

Hitoshi préféra ne pas relever.

« Et tes amis, ils avaient pas un aquarium ? »

Denki prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir (et Hitoshi savoura le silence avec délectation).

« Je suppose qu'ils l'ont vendu après m'avoir refilé les poissons. »

« Hm, sympathique… » Commenta Hitoshi. « Bon. » Il se dégagea de la prise de Denki et l'entraîna vers la sortit de l'appartement. « On va aller faire un petit tour à la jardinerie. »

**.**

**~oOo~ **

**.**

Le petit tour dura trois heures et quarante deux minutes, et ils en revinrent avec un aquarium de deux cents litre (Denki béni Hitoshi d'avoir une voiture), des sacs de sable, des plantes en plastiques (parce que Denki n'était pas assez délicat pour s'occuper de vraie plante, qu'elles soient aquatiques ou non), des roches spéciales aquarium, un tuyau d'arrosage (parce que Hitoshi avait eu l'idée brillante que ce serait plus rapide pour remplir l'aquarium que d'y aller à la casserole) et une pizza (parce que, bordel, ça avait été long et ils commençaient à mourir de faim).

En ouvrant la porte, Denki paniqua en voyant son chat assit devant le distributeur de boisson, mais heureusement il n'avait touché à aucun poisson et se contentait juste de les observer avec des yeux globuleux.

« Hey ! Pas touche Éclair ! » S'exclama Denki, attrapant les poissons pour les poser hors de porté de patte.

Eclair, se contenta de ronronner et Denki ne put que s'attendrir devant sa bouille de chaton. Il se pencha pour le caresser, mais le chat fila entre ses doigts pour se précipiter vers Hitoshi qui entrait dans l'appartement, portant le lourd carton de l'aquarium, et tenta de lui faire un croche patte en se glissant entre ses pieds.

Heureusement, à force de travailler bénévolement dans un refuge pour animaux, Hitoshi avait développé un fort instinct de survie face aux bêtes qui voulaient le tuer, et évita sans mal d'écraser le félin.

« Bon, tu veux le mettre où l'aquarium ? » Demanda Hitoshi, déposant le carton sur le sol.

« Ici je trouve que c'est bien. » Fit Denki en désignant le meuble télé.

« A la place de la télé ? »

« Oui, enfin non. On met l'aquarium, puis la télé sûr l'aquarium ! »

« … »

« Comme ça la télé est en hauteur et c'est mieux pour la regarder. »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, comme tu voudra. » Abdiqua Hitoshi en soupirant. « Ne vient pas te plaindre si ta télé tombe dans l'aquarium.

« … »

« … »

« Sinon, je me disais que sur la table basse, c'était pas mal. »

« Ouais, c'est pas mal. »

C'est donc sur la table basse qu'ils déballèrent l'aquarium.

Denki ajouta le sable pour constituer le fond, s'amusa à créer des dunes : « Comme dans l'océan ! » « C'est des poissons d'eau douce tu sais. », puis il ajouta roches et plantes en plastiques pour ajouter des cachettes pour les poissons et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'à remplir l'aquarium d'eau.

Hitoshi se chargera de raccorder le tuyau d'arrosage au robinet, s'assura que l'autre bout se trouvait bien dans l'aquarium, puis ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau. Denki, le nez devant la vitre de l'aquarium, regarda le mince filet d'eau couler le long de la paroi et se faire lentement aspirer dans le sable.

« Le débit est vraiment faible chez toi, ça va mettre des heures à se remplir. »

Pour une mystérieuse raison, cela sembla ravir Denki qui se releva brusquement avec un immense sourire.

« ça nous laisse le temps de manger devant un super film ! »

Il bondit vers la cuisine pour aller chercher la pizza puis sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'y installer en tailleur. Il tapota la place à côté de lui en affichant un grand sourire à Hitoshi. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se fit pas prier pour s'assoir sur le sofa.

Denki lui fourra une part de pizza dans les mains, et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télé et choisir le film. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Eclair au chocolat, le chat, surement plus attiré par la nourriture que par les genoux confortable des humains.

« C'est injuste. » Râla Denki, alors que son chat s'installait sur les genoux de Hitoshi. « Il te préfère à moi. »

Surement parce que lui était moins agité que Denki, se dit Hitoshi. Mais il préféra garder cette pensé pour lui. Pour une fois que Denki était à peu près calme et posé.

Il passa ses doigts dans la fourrure chocolat qui avait valu son nom au félin et sourit en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lui et son maître blond hyperactif.

« Tu vas leur donner des noms aux poissons ? » Demanda Hitoshi, histoire de rompre le silence qui s'installait tandis que Denki hésitait toujours sur le film.

Malheureusement, cela rompit en plus du silence, l'état calme de Denki qui bondit brusquement du canapé, faisant sursauter son chat qui partit se réfugier sous la table basse.

« Je leur ai déjà trouvé des noms ! » S'écria-t-il en attrapant le distributeur de boisson.

Hitoshi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il renversa l'équivalent d'un grand bol d'eau sur le carrelage, mais par miracle, tous les poissons arrivèrent en vie jusqu'au canapé ou Denki s'affala de nouveau.

Par acquit de conscience, Hitoshi lui prit le simili de bocal des mains pour le poser en sécurité entre ses genoux.

Denki se pencha donc vers lui pour lui désigner un à un les poissons.

« Alors, le poisson blanc c'est Snow, le rouge c'est Red !»

« Et lui c'est Black c'est ça ? » Fit Hitoshi en lui désignant un poisson tricolor dont la couleur noire dominait largement.

Denki prit un air effaré et posa une main sur son coeur comme si ses paroles l'avaient blessé.

« Whooo tu es tellement dans le cliché Hitoshi, je suis choqué ! Il s'appelle Balthazar, c'est pas parce qu'il est noir qu'il doit s'appeler Black. C'est encore ta poisson-phobie qui parle ! »

Hitoshi se retient de soupirer. Pourquoi il avait demandé leur nom déjà ? Il décida de passer au dessus la mine faussement choquée du blond (un très mauvais acteur si vous voulez son avis).

« Et les deux autres comment ils s'appellent ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les deux poissons rouges et blanc. « Lucifer et Belzébuth ou peut être Gaspard et Melchior ? »

« Maki et Sushi ! » Répondit Denki avec un large sourire. « Mais j'avoue que c'était une bonne idée de nom. »

Hitoshi soupira, et après c'était lui le raciste envers les poissons ? Il préféra ne pas relever, au cas où Denki veuille se lancer dans un débat pseudo philosophique sur les noms qu'il fallait donner au poisson. A la place, il plaça le distributeur de boisson dans l'aquarium, expliquant à Denki qu'ainsi les poissons pourront s'habituer progressivement à la température de l'eau et qu'il ne risquerait pas un trop gros choc lorsqu'ils les placeraient dans leur nouvelle eau.

Denki hocha la tête avec un air très concerné. Hitoshi était sûr qu'il n'avait rien comprit mais ne fit pas l'effort de se répéter.

« Bon tu le met ce film, ou l'aquarium sera remplie avant que tu n'ai pu te décider. »

« Oui oui ! »

Denki s'exécuta et Hitoshi fronça les sourcils.

« Nemo ? Tu es sérieux ? »

Denki roula des yeux et sembla bien plus choqué que précédemment.

« C'est pas Némo espèce d'inculte ! C'est Dory ! »

« C'est pas pareil ? »

« Oooh tais toi le poissonophobe ! Et regarde le film ! »

Il accompagna ses paroles par une petite tape derrière la tête de Hitoshi puis se concentra sur la télé.

La pizza fut exterminée en moins de cinq minutes, le chaton revient s'installer sur les genoux du bénévole et Denki râla juste pour la forme. Au bout d'un moment, le blond dû s'endormir, Hitoshi se raidit en sentant la tête de son ami rouler sur son épaule et à partir de là, il n'osa plus bouger d'un millimètre, prit en tenaille entre le chat et son maître.

Hitoshi dû s'endormir à son tour, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le film était fini et la tête de Denki avait prit la place de celle de son chat sur ses genoux. Il leva une main hésitante, passa ses doigts avec une lenteur extrême dans les cheveux blonds de son ami.

Il poussa un soupir qui vient frôler le front de Denki, quelques mèches claires volèrent un court instant et Hitoshi ferma les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste ?

Avec délicatesse, il souleva la tête de l'endormi, essayant de se dégager sans le réveiller. Il se décala légèrement sur le côté, posa ses pieds sur le sol, frissonna en sentant l'humidité envahir ses chausette et…

Attendez…

Hitoshi releva lentement la tête vers l'aquarium.

Le mouvement qu'il fit en bondissant du canapé projeta Denki sur le sol. Le blond atterri dans une gerbe d'eau et se réveilla en sursaut.

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Denki écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant l'eau de l'aquarium débordé en cascade sur la table basse puis sur le sol de son salon. Il eu le réflexe (un peu stupide) de retirer le tuyau d'arrosage, ce qui envoya une giclé d'eau supplémentaire sur la table.

Heureusement Hitoshi avait de meilleurs réflexes que lui et s'était directement précipité à la cuisine pour couper l'arrivée d'eau, ce qui évita à Denki d'arroser tout son salon avec le tuyau qu'il agitait dans tous les sens en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

L'aquarium avait complètement débordé, inondant la table basse et détrempant le carton de pizza (d'ailleurs, c'était pas un bout de jambon qui se baladait sur la table là ?), puis l'eau s'écoulait en cascade sur le carrelage. Le tapis en pilou pilou avait absorbé une grande partie du liquide (promi, Hitoshi ne se moquerai plus jamais de Denki lorsqu'il prononcera "pilou pilou" ) mais une large flaque avait eu le temps de se former sur le sol, le laissant les pieds dans l'eau.

« Bordel de - »

« Putain. »

Denki fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hitoshi qui revenait de la salle de bain avec toutes les serviettes, torchons et même gants de toilettes que comptait l'appartement (même la serviette Winks rose que Denki cachait au fond de son placard !)

« C'est pas ça la suite. Normalement c'est bordel de m- »

Hitoshi lui envoya une tonne de serviettes à la tête.

« Tais toi et essuis avant que ça inonde tout ton appart. »

Denki maugréa un instant, puis dû se dire qu'il avait raison et se laissa tomber à genoux dans la flaque (de toute façon ses habits étaient déjà trempés depuis que Hitoshi l'avait balancé par terre. Le bénévole aurait certainement dû se sentir un peu coupable, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment en voyant la forme des abdos du blond se dessiner sous son t-shirt humide).

« Alors là c'est…» Commença Denki, il ne trouva pas comment finir sa phrase et retint un rire nerveux.

« Pourquoi toutes les soirées avec toi finissent en catastrophe ? » Soupira Hitoshi de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Hey ! C'est pas ma faute cette fois ! »

« Tu t'étais endormi. »

« Et toi alors ! Tu pouvais surveiller ! Tu es sensé être le plus réfléchi de nous deux. »

« Donc c'est ma faute alors ? »

Denki se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Bon d'accord, c'est notre faute à tous les deux ! »

« Hm. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as pas réagi avant, d'abord ? » Interrogea Denki après un instant de silence à tremper toute les serviettes de l'appartement.

« … »

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour aller éteindre l'eau. » Continua le blond, devant le silence du bénévole il plissa les yeux. « Attends… Toi aussi tu dormais ! »

Il se leva brusquement (manqua de glisser sur le carrelage mouillé) et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Sale traitre ! Tu t'étais endormi ! Donc c'est ta faute ! »

« Comment ça c'est ma faute ? On dormait tous les deux. »

« Mais tu as voulu me faire croire que j'étais le seul à dormir ! Sale traitre ! » Répéta Denki.

Et il lui lança un gant de toilette détrempé.

Et comme il était le plus réfléchi des deux, Hitoshi lui renvoya une gerbe d'eau à la figure.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce premier OS de l'événement de l'été du forum francophone de MHA !

Le thème était : **Les pieds dans l'eau** ! (avec ou sans le point d'exclamation, c'est comme tu veux o/)

Aucun poisson n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cet OS x)

.

Petites anecdotes au passage,

~ J'ai des poissons qui s'appellent vraiment comme ça, Snow, Red, Balthazar, Maki et Sushi (j'en ai pleins d'autre avec des noms débiles, style Kuroo, Ace, Sureau, Stendhal ou encore Big Mama o/)

~ D'ailleurs, Balthazar m'a été donné par une fille qui se séparait de son copain, (et si on l'avait pas pris, ils l'auraient sûrement jeté dans les toilettes) il est arrivé avec Surimi, mais Surimi n'a pas survécue, RIP in Peace Surimi o/

~ Cet OS, est la suite d'un autre de mes OS que j'ai commencé en décembre et que j'ai toujours pas fini o/ (du coup, oui, vous venez de lire la suite d'un truc que vous avez jamais lu mdr) en espérant que poster ça, m'aide à finir le premier OS

.

A bientôt (peut être) si je parviens au bout de la deuxième étape !


	2. Kidnapping

Hey hey hey ! Qui c'est qui poste un mois après la fin de l'event ?

Non, non en fait pas la peine de répondre… o/

Voici donc le deuxième (et dernier ?) texte écrit pour l'event. Je me demande pourquoi tout ce que j'écris prends de tel proportion. Parfois j'aimerai savoir écrit des drables ou des OS plus courts, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ces deux là, je pars dans des discussions à rallonges avec des répliques bizarres…  
Breeef j'espère que cet OS tant attendu (oupas) va vous plaire et que l'humour est au même niveau que le précédent.

(En ce qui concerne Hitoshi et Denki, j'ai encore un autre OS sur eux dans le même UA, un sur leur rencontre en fait, et du coup je sais pas si je le posterai à la suite de ces OS, où dans une fic indépendante.

D'ailleurs ! Comme je suis jamais régulière et toujours en retard pour les event' je ne pense plus participer officiellement, mais si les thèmes m'inspire je m'incrusterai discrètement. Je pense encore un peu écrire sur les deux idiots, (j'ai d'ailleurs une pitite idée pour Halloween mais shuut, vous ne le saurez qu'après noël /bam) et dans ce cas je posterai ces OS dans ce recueil, qui va probablement changer de nom)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

.

Thème : Sports de plage

* * *

**« Kidnapping »**

* * *

Denki avait passé des jours à le convaincre.

D'abord il avait fallu le rassurer. Prendre son week-end ne nuirait pas à son travail de bénévole à l'association _Nouvelle chance_, qui recueillait les animaux abandonnés et blessés dans l'espoir de leur trouver une nouvelle famille. Heureusement, Denki avait pu compter sur les collègues de Hitoshi qui avaient assurés que prendre quelques jours pour penser à lui ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique, et qu'il reviendrait en pleine forme pour travailler la semaine suivante.

Ensuite, il avait fallu le persuader que la plage c'était bien plus cool que la montagne. Cette étape s'était révélée un peu plus compliquée, Hitoshi était du genre à préférer la pluie au soleil, l'ombre à la lumière, et la fraîcheur de la montagne et la douce chaleur de la plage. Denki avait beau lui répéter tous les avantages de la mer, soit nager ou se laisser flotter, bronzer au soleil, les sports de plage et les jolies filles en maillots de bain (Hitoshi l'avait regardé bizarrement mais avait fini par hocher lentement la tête). Finalement du jour au lendemain, Hitoshi avait déclaré que la plage n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et Denki ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait changé subitement d'avis.

Puis, il avait fallu le faire accepter que partir avec _lui_ était une bonne idée.

Bizarrement ça n'avait pas été l'étape la plus compliqué. Hitoshi avait accepté presque trop vite de partir deux jours avec lui. Sans doute Denki aurait dû se méfier un peu plus, Hitoshi qui acceptait sans difficulté de passer un week-end entier avec lui pour seule compagnie, c'était trop trop beau pour être vrai.

Il avait été bien naïf de croire que ce serait aussi facile.

Hitoshi n'avait révélé ses véritables intentions que le samedi matin au moment du départ. Denki s'était glissé inconsciemment sur le siège passager de la petite camionnette blanche du bénévole. Il avait à peine prêté attention au matériel qui s'entassait à l'arrière du véhicule lorsqu'il avait balancé son sac de voyage au milieu des tentes et sac de couchage, rêvant déjà d'immenses étendues de sable blanc, de mer azure et du grand et chaud soleil qui brûlerait sa peau d'ici quelques heures.

Il aurait vraiment dû se méfier.

Hitoshi avait démarré comme si de rien n'était, les portes se verrouillant alors qu'il quittait son stationnement. C'était soit disant automatique, et c'était comme ça que le piège se referma sur le pauvre blond, devenu prisonnier du véhicule pour de longues heures de routes.

Denki ne le réalisa pas tout de suite. Surement parce qu'il n'arrêta pas de babiller durant près de quarante minutes. Hitoshi lui répondait à moitié, mais ça s'était plutôt normal, Denki avait l'habitude de parler pour deux. Tant qu'on ne parlait pas animaux, Hitoshi restait plutôt silencieux et réservé, mais ça n'avait jamais dérangé son ami qui avait toujours de quoi alimenter la conversation.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que les panneaux annonçant la station balnéaire la plus proche, se faisaient de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

« Eh, tu t'es pas trompé de direction ? » Fit-il naïvement remarquer.

Hitoshi lui jeta un coup d'oeil oblique que Denki prit pour le regard du conducteur qui ne veut pas quitter la route des yeux trop longtemps. Il aurait dû se méfier.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il aurait _vraiment_ dû se méfier.

D'abord il ne s'inquiéta pas davantage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut, après plusieurs panneaux, qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une ville du nord, soit à l'opposé de leur destination, que le doute le reprit. Il attendit encore que deux ou trois pancartes confirmes ses craintes avant de les exprimer à voix haute.

« Hitoshi… » Commença-t-il un peu méfiant.

« Hm ? »

« Rassure moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout le chemin pour la côte sud ? »

Le conducteur ne lui adressa même pas un regard, seul un minuscule sourire vient témoigner de sa roublardise.

« On avait dit qu'on allait à la plage ! » Se plaignit Denki. « Tu n'as pas le droit de décider tout seul. »

« Mais c'est bien à la plage qu'on va. » Le rassura à moitié Hitoshi.

Peu dupe, Denki fronça les sourcils et darda son regard sur lui. Une des (nombreuses) choses que ne supportait pas Hitoshi c'était bien d'être dévisagé sans remords.

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

Hitoshi n'avait pas quitter la route des yeux, Denki se fit encore plus méfiant. Sans le quitter du regard, il s'avança vers lui, se penchant exagérément au dessus de la boîte de vitesse.

« Vraiment ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ? »

« Pourquoi il y en aurait une ? » Marmonna Hitoshi, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et voulut s'éloigner de lui mais était vite bloqué par la portière et sa position de conducteur.

Denki sourit intérieurement,en l'entendant déglutir de nervosité, encore un peu plus et il craquerait. Il prit donc appui sur l'épaule de son ami pour se rapprocher encore plus et murmurer à son oreille :

« Aller, avoue que tu essaye de me kidnapper »

Un frisson parcouru le dos du bénévole, lorsque le souffle du blond effleura sa peau. Denki s'en amusa, il savait son ami peu à l'aise avec les contacts rapprochés et il avouait en abuser éhontément. Soudain Hitoshi tourna la tête vers lui et Denki se retourva absorbé par les orbes violettes du bénévoles qui semblaient ne pas savoir où se poser sur son visage.

Denki en profita presque inconsciemment pour se rapprocher encore plus, leur nez s'effleurèrent un court instant et… Hitoshi se détourna brusquement pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Il secoua son épaule pour en déloger l'importun, manquant par la même occasion de donner un coup de volant.

« Arrête de plaisanter, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Râla Denki, il se ré-installa normalement sur le siège passager. « Mais sérieusement, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, à la plage. » Devant le regard toujours aussi septique de Denki, Hitoshi ajouta. « Tu es au courant qu'il y a aussi des plages dans le nord ? »

A ses mots Denki faillit s'étrangler.

« On va dans le nord ? Mais c'est horrible ! »

Bon il avait largement eu le temps de le deviner au vu des panneaux directionnelles, mais c'était toujours bon pour la santé de surréagir un peu.

Comme Hitoshi levait les yeux au ciel, il précisa ses pensés. :

« Dans le nord il pleut tout le temps, y a du vent, il fait froid, et pire ! Il n'y a pas de jolies filles ! »

« N'importe quoi, tu dis juste des clichés. »

« Mais Hitoshi, tu comprends pas ! Et mes belles étendues de sable blanc ? Et mes parties de volley avec des filles en maillots de bain ? Et le soleil qui me brûle la peau au lieu de la bronzer ? Comment tu as pus m'enlever tout ça ? »

« Tu exagère. » Soupira Hitoshi, lassé. « Une plage du sud ou du nord, ça reste une plage. Tu peux y faire les mêmes choses. »

« Pas du tout ! » Le contredit Denki, il prit un air docte et annonça : « Les plages n'ont pas la même valeur, c'est ce qu'on apprends en math. »

Comme Hitoshi fronçait un sourcil en même temps qu'il en haussait un autre (ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment étrange, semblable à un hibou qui aurait avalé de travers), Denki expliqua :

« Les plages de valeurs, tu sais, en math. »

Il eut un silence. Puis Hitoshi soupira longuement, pas loin de se cogner le front contre le volant.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrête tes blagues sur les maths. Celle là était vraiment très nulle. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de trouver des jeux de mots mathématiques avec plage peut être ? »

« Hm, les plages de données ? » Proposa Hitoshi en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

« Parce que tu veux me donner une plage ? Je sais que je suis un ami fantastique, mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir une plage. » Répliqua Denki retrouvant un sourire canaille.

Hitoshi plissa les yeux, puis secoua la tête.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

Et Denki éclata de rire.

« Okay Jack Sparrow, je te laisse m'emmener sur ta plage du nord, j'espère au moins que l'eau sera bonne ! »

**.**

**~oOo~ **

**.**

Bien sûr l'eau n'était pas bonne. Elle était même froide. D'aucun aurait dit glacé, mais Denki, les pieds dans l'eau, en bon hyperactif qui se respecte, était doté du mouvement perpétuel, tel un électron autour d'un nucléon. Et si le nucléon, Hitoshi, en était parfois épuisé, l'électron Denki, possédait assez d'énergie pour ne jamais avoir à se plaindre du froid.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, le week-end aurait été des plus désagréable avec un électron hyperactif qui se plaignait du froid.

Dès l'arrêt du véhicule, Denki avait à peine laissé le temps à Hitoshi de tirer le frein à main, qu'il était déjà dehors, sautillant pour s'enlever chaussures et chaussettes. Une fois l'opération réalisée sans la moindre chute (au grand étonnement de Hitoshi), il avait abandonné ses affaires et avait filé en direction de la mer à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Resté en arrière, Hitoshi avait ramassé les vêtements pour les ranger sur le siège du blond, attrapant au passage le t-shirt qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus loin sur la plage de galet.

Bizarrement, contrairement à ce que Hitoshi s'était attendu, Denki avait plutôt bien prit le changement de localisation géographique de leur week-end à la plage. Maintenant il fallait juste espérer qu'il accepte aussi bien le programme qui allait avec.

« Les cailloux font mal aux pieds » Maugréait justement Denki en revenant de son passage éclair dans l'eau glacée. « En plus c'est pas pratique pour poser sa serviette et bronzer au soleil. »

Hitoshi se retient de faire remarquer que de toute façon le soleil était absent, caché derrière une chape de nuages argentés qui faisait mal aux yeux, mais se retient, pas besoin de donner du grain à moudre à son moulin des lamentations. Le blond s'en sortait très bien tout seul.

« On peut même pas jouer au volley ou faire des sports de plage, il n'y a absolument personne ici. » Continuait d'ailleurs de se plaindre Denki.

Effectivement, à part eux et quelques rares silhouettes à plusieurs centaines de mètres de leur position, la plage n'était pas très fréquentée.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Hitoshi fit le tour de la camionnette pour en ouvrir les portes et sortir son matériel.

« Prends ça. » Fit-il en lui plaçant d'autorité un rouleau de sac poubelle dans les mains.

« Hein ? »

« On est venu nettoyer la plage. » Lui apprit Hitoshi en se chargeant lui même d'un lourds sac à dos et de grandes poches plastiques.

« Hein, quoi ? Attends...quoi ? » Répéta Denki abasourdi. « Mais, et les vacances ? »

Les lèvre de Hitoshi s'étirèrent d'un petit sourire, amusées par son air déconfit.

« En quoi être en vacance nous empêcherait de nettoyer la plage ? »

« C'est le principe des vacances de ne rien faire ! » Maugréa Denki.

Malgré ça, il suivit Hitoshi sur la berge et se mit à ramasser les bouts de plastiques, mégots de cigarette, canettes de boissons et autres déchets laissés par les hommes qui se mêlaient aux galets.

« Et puis, ça te fait faire ton sport de plage. » Ironisa Hitoshi avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je savais que j'aurai du me méfier lorsque tu as accepté aussi facilement d'aller à la mer. Berck, les gens sont dégueulasse. » Commenta Denki en se penchant pour ramasser un paquet de chips oublié. « C'est quoi, une vengeance pour l'aquarium ? »

« Hm, l'aquarium et toutes les fois ou tu t'es foutu de moi. Tu m'as assez roulé dans la farine, cette fois c'est à mon tour. »

« Plus personne ne dit roulé dans la farine depuis l'invention du pain sans gluten. » Répliqua Denki, il ricana devant le regard désabusé du bénévole.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matiné à arpenter la plage de galet pour en récupérer les déchets abandonné par les hommes. Bercé de temps à autre par les râlements excessif de Denki. Après un repas sur le pouce à dévorer les sandwich préparés par Hitoshi, ils reprirent leur activité avec plus d'enthousiasme d'un côté que de l'autre.

« Hitoshi ! »

L'appelé releva la tête pour regarder avec circonspection un Denki affolé courir vers lui à toutes jambes, luttant contre le sac poubelle déjà bien rempli qui entravait sa course et les galets qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Un peu plus tôt il avait voulu enlever ses chaussures pour marcher dans l'eau en même temps qu'il ramassait les ordures, soit disant pour "joindre l'utile à l'agréable", et en payait maintenant le prix.

« J'ai vu un requin ! » Cria-t-il sans même prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle.

« C'est pas possible. » Le contredit Hitoshi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Si, si, je t'assure. J'ai vu un truc énoooorme nager dans l'eau ! »

« Non c'est pas possible. » Répéta pourtant Hitoshi. « Il fait trop froids pour qu'il y ai des requins ici. »

Denki plissa les yeux.

« Si j'étais pas absolument certain de ce que j'ai vu, et trop occupé à tenter de te convaincre, j'en profiterai pour te dire : je t'avais bien dis que les plages du nord et du sud c'était pas pareil ! »

« Mais heureusement tu ne l'as pas dit, donc on va pouvoir passer à la partie où tu accepte qu'il n'y a pas de requins et que tu as des hallucinations puis reprendre le ramassage là où on c'est arrêtés. »

Et Hitoshi joint le geste à la parole et reprit sa collecte de déchets sans se préoccuper davantage des râleries de Denki. Mais l'électron blond n'en démordit pas et continua de lui rabâcher les oreilles à coup de :

« Non mais je te jure qu'il y a un requin ! »

« Il est énorme, au moins 5 mètres de long ! »

« Si je me fais bouffer, on te tiendra pour responsable et tu iras en prison pour meurtre »

« Si tu te fais bouffer on me donnera une médaille d'honneur pour avoir débarrasser le monde du fardeau de devoir te supporter. » Ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Hitoshi.

Il évita habilement le coup de pied de Denki visant ses genoux.

« Non mais vraiment ! » Insista encore Denki. « Viens vérifier, si on en trouve pas je paye le resto ce soir ! »

ça eu le mérite d'interrompre enfin le bénévole dans sa collecte. Hitoshi se retourna vers lui.

« D'accord si c'est moi qui choisi le resto. »

Denki fit une grimace hésitante, à tous les coups il allait choisir l'endroit le plus chère de la région et son budget du mois allait y passer.

Enfin, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il perde de toute façon !

« Ok. » Accepta-t-il. « Et si je gagne, tu repars avec moi le week-end prochain à une plage de sud. Tu sais le sud, cet endroit ou il y a du soleil. »

« ça marche. » Conclut Hitoshi. « Au moins tu auras peut être l'occasion de voir de _vrais_ requins. »

Un sourire narquoi étira ses lèvres alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la mer, et Denki se demanda s'il ne devrait pas commencer à compter ses économies tant Hitoshi paraissait inhabituellement sûr de lui.

Une fois au bord de l'eau Denki sentit la déception l'envahir en ne voyant pas le requin. Mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'avouer si vite vaincue, surtout devant le regard vainqueur du bénévole.

« J'te promet qu'il y avait un requin tout à l'heure ! » Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois, puis voyant Hitoshi soupirer il l'accusa: « C'est parce que tu as mis trop longtemps à venir, maintenant il est aller mourir de faim tout seul quelque part à cause de toi. »

« Tu te met à avoir de l'empathie pour un requin imaginaire qui voulait te manger il y a moins de cinq minutes. » Commenta Hitoshi que Denki ignora complètement.

« Peut être que si je m'entaille un peu le pied et que je vais dans l'eau il reviendra ? Il paraît que l'odeur du sang les attires. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. » Intervient Hitoshi, il lui attrapa le bras en le voyant fixer un peu trop longuement ses doigts de pieds et s'éloigna un peu de l'eau avant que ne lui vienne une nouvelle idée plus stupide que la précédente.

Ils longèrent le bord de l'eau, reprenant le ramassage des ordures lorsqu'un mouvement brusque dans l'eau détourna leur attention.

« Le requin ! » S'écria bien trop joyeusement Denki pour un mec terrifier par ledit requin quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une masse sombre effleura la surface à une dizaine de mètres du rivage, mais le blond déchanta bien vite quand ce fut une peau marron et non grise qui émergea. Aucun aileron en vue, juste une petite tête avec deux petits yeux sombres fixés avec étonnement sur les humains.

Hitoshi sourit.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à un phoque ton requin. »

« Oh c'est bon. » Grommela Denki. « Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aurai pensé que c'était un requin à ma place. »

« Bien sûr. » Concéda faussement le bénévole, souriant toujours en coin.

Le phoque dévisagea longuement les deux humains puis disparut de nouveau sous l'eau comme si de rien n'était.

« On va bien manger ce soir. » Fit Hitoshi après un petit moment à fixer la mer, et Denki croisa les bras, boudeur.

**.**

**~oOo~ **

**.**

Vers la fin de l'après-midi la pluie les avaient surpris et ils avaient dû se réfugier précipitamment jusqu'à la camionnette. Mais comme ils s'étaient bien éloignés durant leur collecte de déchet, la pluie eut largement le temps de les trempés de la tête aux pieds avant qu'ils ne parviennent à s'abriter. Denki en profita alors à nouveau pour vanter les mérite du sud, lieu où il ne pleuvait jamais, et Hitoshi lui lança une serviette sur la tête pour le faire taire.

Après avoir déposé les sacs poubelles bien remplit à une décharge spécialisée, Hitoshi entreprit de faire le tour des restaurants de la baie, envoyant à chaque fois Denki s'enquérir du menu sous une pluie battante, arguant qu'en tant que conducteur, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le véhicule sans se garer. Et il avait un peu la flemme de se garer. Et il y avait beaucoup trop de restaurant dans cette région, au plus grand damne de Denki.

Le blond se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il proposerai gentiment des vacances à son ami.

Hitoshi fini par jeter son dévolu sur un établissement qui proposait exactement la même chose que les trois précédent, et ils débarquèrent dans la salle encore humide et pleins de sable (enfin surtout pour Denki, toujours en short qui en avait jusqu'aux genoux). Malgré ça et étonnament, ils ne furent pas jetté en dehors du restaurant mais conduit à une table pour deux. Hitoshi profita largement de la généreuse invitation de Denki pour se faire plaisir sur le nombre d'entrées végétariennes que proposait l'enseigne, puis, d

evant l'air désabusé du blond, il eu l'immense bonté de lui offrir le désert.

Une fois le repas fini et l'addition payée (au plus grand désespoir du porte-monnaie pikachu du blond), ils remontèrent dans la camionnette et Denki s'effondra à moitié sur le tableau de bord en poussant un énorme soupire.

« Dépêche toi d'aller à l'hôtel, je rêve de prendre une douche et de dormir jusqu'à la fin du week-end. »

Comme Hitoshi ne démarrait pas, il tourna la tête vers lui, la joue appuyée sur le plastique du tableau de bord. Le bénévole regardait fixement la route devant lui sans bouger pour autant. Denki fronça les sourcils en le voyant se mordiller la lèvre et lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil.

« Quoi ? »

« En fait j'ai pas réservé d'hôtel. »

« Quoi ? » Répéta-Denki sur le même ton.

« J'ai prit une tente pour dormir sur la plage. »

« Quoiiii ? » Répéta une nouvelle fois Denki, sa voix partant dans les dissonances de la lamentation.

« Mais c'est cool de dormir sur la plage. » Argua mollement Hitoshi, tentant de se convaincre lui même.

« Pas quand il pleuuuut. »

« C'était pas prévue aussi… »

« C'est le nord, il pleut tout le temps. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si ! »

« Peut importe, ça nous dit pas où on va dormir. »

« Mais c'était à toi de t'en charger ! » Désespéra Denki, tapant sa tête contre le tableau de bord.

« J'ai une idée. » Reprit Hitoshi après un instant de silence. Il mit le contact et quitta la place de parking.

« J'espère qu'elle est meilleure que celle de me kidnapper pour m'obliger à nettoyer une plage et me ruiner en plats végé. »

« Mes idées sont toujours meilleure que les tiennes de toute façon. »

« ça reste à voir. Pour l'instant c'est toi qui gagne la palme des pires idées de l'été. »

« Faire une action bénévole est une très bonne idée. » Contra Hitoshi. « Meilleure que d'adopter des poissons rouges sans rien y connaitre. »

« C'est pas des poissons rouges, mais des shibukins. Tu vois que je m'y connais très bien. » Puis voyant que Hitoshi reprenait la direction de la mer, Denki demanda : « Attends, me dit pas qu'on va vraiment dormir sur la plage. »

« D'accord. » Accepta Hitoshi. « Je te le dis pas. »

Seul un rognonnement lui indiqua que Denki l'avait entendu et continuait de se lamenter dans son coin. La route se fit dans un demi-silence, rompu par le ronronnement du moteur et quelques "froid" , "pluie" et "nord" grommelé à intervalles réguliers.

Denki ne releva la tête que lorsque la camionnette s'imobilisa et que Hitoshi coupa le moteur. La nuit avait fini par tomber et avec la pluie drue, l'obscurité était telle qu'il était difficile de voir clairement à plus de cinq mètres. Mais Denki parvenait à distinguer le petit muret de pierre qui séparait la plage du reste du monde.

Donc Hitoshi les avait _vraiment_ emmener sur la plage.

« Bon tu viens ? »

Denki écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ouvrir la portière. Le vacarme de l'averse s'amplifiant brutalement couvrit le "hein ?" éberlué du blond. De toute façon Hitoshi n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour sortir sous le déluge et partir vers l'arrirère du véhicule. Après un instant beaucoup trop court d'hésitation, Denki prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit dehors.

Il n'eut que quelques mètres à franchir avant de rejoindre le bénévole à l'arrière de la camionnette dont il avait ouvert les portes du coffre, mais ça suffit pour tremper de nouveau ses vêtements qui avaient prit plusieurs heures à sécher. Il escalada rapidement le rebord, rejoignant Hitoshi qui s'était réfugié dans le coffre.

La portière claqua derrière lui, atténuant les sons de l'averse et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. L'habitacle était à peine assez grand pour tenir debout en se courbant, aussi Denki s'assit rapidement. Il entendit le froissement des vêtements de Hitoshi tandis que celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches puis le flash de son portable apporta enfin un peu d'éclairage.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Denki.

« On peut dormir ici. » Proposa Hitoshi. « Si on se sert un peu, on peut s'allonger sans problème. En plus on a les sacs de couchages et des couvertures si jamais on a froid. »

« Je croyais qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans le nord ? » Le tança Denki, un sourire dans la voix. Comme Hitoshi l'ignora il renchérit. « Je suis presque étonné que tu as pensé à ça. »

« Quoi, c'est une très bonne idée. » Protesta le bénévole, attrapant son sac de voyage pour en sortir des vêtements secs.

« Justement. »

Le ricanement moqueur du blond fut rapidement coupé d'un sac à dos dans la figure.

« Change toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Si je tombe malade ça sera entièrement ta faute. T'aura intérêt à t'occuper de moi quand je serai cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre. »

Malgré ses margonement raleurs, il fouilla dans ses affaires et tourna le dos au bénévole pour enfiler un t-shirt jaune fluo et un short à carreaux, déplorant le fait de ne pas avoir prit de sweet. En même temps il ne pensait pas se retrouver à dormir dans une camionnette sur une plage du nord avec une bénévole kidnappeur.

Comme il faisait tout de même froid à l'arrière du véhicule utilitaire, Denki agrippa un sac de couchage et s'empressa de le déroulé pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. A ces côtés Hitoshi fit de même et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent allongés, les jambes pliées car ils n'avaient pas assez de places pour les étendre, à fixer le plafond blanc éclairé par le téléphone du bénévole.

« ça me rappelle le jour où l'on c'est rencontré. » Dit Hitoshi après un long silence contemplatif, bercé par la pluie qui tombait toujours à l'extérieur.

Denki ne retient pas le léger rire qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Tu fais dans le nostalgique maintenant ? » Se moqua-t-il avec amusement.

Et il connaissait si bien le bénévole qu'il le devina rouler des yeux, agacé par sa réplique. Pourtant ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, à peine huit mois plus tôt, une nuit de pluie comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de passer.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on se connaît. » Fini par répondre Denki.

« Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne pourrais pas te supporter une éternité. »

« Hey ! »

Pour se venger, Denki lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et il entendit Hitoshi rigoler. Et c'était tellement rare d'entendre le bénévole rire, qu'il se figea de peur que le moindre son ne vienne perturber cette instant hors du temps.

Au bout d'un moment Hitoshi éteignit la lumière de son portable et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le noir complet. Ils écoutèrent longuement la pluie frapper le toit de la voiture puis se fut de nouveau Hitoshi qui reprit la parole. ça aussi c'était assez rare, d'habitude Denki était celui qui monopolisait les conversations et Hitoshi se contentait d'une monosyllabe par-ci par-là.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir ici, c'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu. » Fit-il à mi-voix dans l'obscurité.Puis il sembla réfléchir et ajouta : « Enfin si, nettoyer la plage c'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais je pensais pas qu'on dormirait dans la voiture. »

« Je savais que tu étais un sale kidnappeur, fallait le dire si tu voulait que je devienne ton esclave. » Ricana Denki.

« Hm. »

Denki tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant sans le voir, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de vacance à la plage que j'espérais. » Reprit-t-il d'un ton plus doux. « Ni l'idée que je me faisais du sport de plage. » (il ricana) « Mais c'était amusant et … j'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée. » Conclut-il finalement.

Il entendit vaguement Hitoshi bouger et devina qu'il hochait la tête.

« Merci. » Répondit finalement le bénévole après plusieurs minutes de réflexion silencieuse. « Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Je vais essayer, malgré l'inconfort du sol et tes ronflemenent désagréables ! » Se moqua Denki.

« Je ne ronfle pas. » Protesta Hitoshi de son ton monocorde habituel.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

Hitoshi eut un long soupire et répéta :

« Bonne nuit Denki. »

« Bonne nuit Hitoshiant. »

Et, enfin le silence reprit ses droits sur la nuit, englobant les deux amis d'une berceuse pluvieuse, un son presque réconfortant qui les conduisit rapidement aux bords des limbes du sommeil malgré le froid et leur position inconfortable.

Mais juste avant de se laisser emporter, Denki prit la peine de rappeler :

« Mais la prochaine fois, c'est quand même moi qui choisirai les vacances. »


End file.
